


Crush

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OOTP. Comment fic written for this prompt: The one where Harry doesn't bond with Remus like he does with Sirius because he has an embarrassing crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

_How did I get myself into this situation,_ Harry thought from his crouched position outside the parlor door. The invisibility cloak draped over him, concealing him from sight, but he was hunkered down in an instinctual effort at concealment.

"Moony, I'm sure you're wrong about this." Sirius placed a warm hand on Remus's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Harry does like you."

Harry stiffened in shock. _Could they know? Oh my, God._

"I know I'm being ridiculous. As if there aren't a hundred more pressing matters than whether James' son is fond of me." Remus gave an embarrassed shrug. "I'm just glad he's become so attached to you. He really trusts you."

Sirius beamed. "I think he really does, doesn't he?"

Remus had to laugh. "He does. You two are good for each other."

A warm feeling settled in Harry's chest, and he couldn't contain the wide grin that spread across his face. He knew he shouldn't be here listening to their private conversation, but the niggling feeling of guilt wasn't enough to send him away.

"But, honestly, Moony, you shouldn't fret. Didn't he come to you when you were at Hogwarts? You taught him to protect himself. You taught him to use very advanced magic. He's got to have fond feelings for you."

Now Harry was flushing, the confines of cloak becoming claustrophobic. Was his stupid crush so obvious even back then? The thought of Professor Lupin--_Remus_\--and Sirius discussing his adolescent longings made him cringe. Did Sirius figure it out? Were they trying to work out how to handle him now?

"I'd like to think so, Sirius."

_He would?_ Harry's eyes widened.

"But you must have noticed the way he's been acting around me since he arrived. He barely looks at me. He actually got up and moved to another seat at the table when I sat down next to him. He still calls me Professor Lupin no matter how many times I've asked him to call me Remus. He's obviously uncomfortable around me. Practically bolts from a room when I enter it."

Sirius frowned. "But--"

"I just wish I knew if I've done something to somehow offend him or..." Remus bit his lip and looked squarely at Sirius. "You don't think--it never seemed to bother him before--my furry little--"

"No!" Sirius cried at the same time Harry mouthed the silent, horrified word, too. "Definitely not. You know he's not like that."

Harry unthinkingly nodded to Sirius's words. He couldn't believe that Remus thought he didn't like him. Not that he wanted him to know the truth, but this misunderstanding was almost as bad. God, but he had bollocksed this up. _Why do I always have to be such a freak? Can't I even act like a normal human being around my Dad's oldest friends?_

"No, I know. I just don't know what else it could be." Remus sighed.

"Do you want me to ask him?"

"No! God, no." Remus shook his head from side to side. "It would be horrible to put him on the spot like that. What could he say? Especially if it was you to ask."

Harry poured silent blessings on Remus's head, shuddering at just the thought of having that conversation with Sirius and vowing fervently to make up his git-like behavior to Remus at the earliest opportunity.

"You know _I_ love you, right Moony?" Sirius pulled Remus into a tight hug, tousling his hair affectionately.

"I have heard rumors to that effect." Remus grinned against Sirius's neck. "But I think you only want me for my body."

_Hello._ Harry's jaw dropped to his chin.

Sirius's low, rumbling laugh echoed out the door. "Your fit arse _is_ quite tempting. I can't deny it." To prove his point he reached down and gave it a firm squeeze.

Harry bit back a gasp, though his state of shock didn't stop him from agreeing with the sentiment. Grimmauld Place had provided ample opportunities to sneak peeks at Remus without his professorial robes, and the rear view _was_ inspiring. Furtive sessions in bed at night after Ron had dropped off to sleep could attest to that.

"Behave yourself," Remus warned playfully, "or your godson really will have cause to be horrified with me."

"You don't think he'd mind, do you?" Sirius sounded rather worried.

"No, not really. I think he's as open-minded as James eventually turned out to be, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't want to scrub his eyes out at seeing his ancient former professor molesting his godfather either."

"You're not ancient!" Sirius once again echoed Harry's indignant thought. "And besides, I was the one doing the molesting. Harry will just have to get used to it. James did."

"True. Although, it was fun to see that particular shade of reddish-purple he turned when he first caught us snogging."

Sirius snorted out laughter. "Did we ever decide on a particular shade?"

Remus considered. "Magenta, I think it was."

"Right. So--" Sirius grinned. "Bets on Harry?"

"I'm putting my money on scarlet. He's got more of Lily's complexion."

"Hm, I'd say more of a maroon. He'll probably forget to breathe--really give the blood a chance to settle."

They both laughed.

A swift answer could have been found underneath the cloak, Harry's cheeks were flaming, but, strangely, he felt happier than he had in a while. He still had his silly crush, and it's not like he was ever expecting it to go anywhere anyway, but he also had a glimpse of how things had been with his father and his friends. And he had the idea that he could, _would_, be fitting in with Sirius and Remus in his own unique way. Maybe, someday, they would all be like a real family, living together and--

"Feel better?" Sirius asked, slinging his arm around Remus's shoulders.

"I do, yes. Thank you." Remus lifted his chin. "Anyway, Harry's got another thing coming if he thinks he can avoid me forever. I, one of the infamous marauders, have got plenty of ammunition up my sleeve."

"I don't doubt it, Moony. I don't doubt it."

"Yes, and besides, if he keeps this up I'm going to start telling stories about how Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot used to change his nappies, and how he refused to cooperate and ran through the house starkers to piddle on the kitchen floor."

Sirius guffawed. "Evil you are, Mr. Moony. Always had everyone fooled."

Arms slung around each other, they ambled out the door, laughing uproariously until they tripped over something in the hall.


End file.
